Upon displaying, a display apparatus needs to utilize a shift register to realize scanning a pixel unit. The shift register comprises multiple stages of shift register units, each of which is corresponding to pixel units of one row. Progressive scanning of pixel units in the display apparatus is realized by multiple stages of shift register units, so as to display an image.
In the prior art, each stage of shift register unit comprises two stages of circuits. There are a larger number of transistors used in the shift register unit such that a structure of the shift register unit is complicated.